Haru Haru
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Naruto dan Sakura telah bertunangan. Namun, Sakura memutuskan hubungan mereka secara tiba-tiba. Naruto berpendapat bahwa ini adalah salah Sasuke. Ternyata dugaan Naruto salah—salah besar. Bahkan hanya karena melihat cincin pertunangannya, Sakura bisa menangis. Ia ingin bersama Naruto. Ingin sekali, kalau saja...


**Haru Haru**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU**

**Summary: Naruto dan Sakura telah bertunangan. Namun, Sakura memutuskan hubungan mereka secara tiba-tiba. Naruto berpendapat bahwa ini adalah salah Sasuke. Ternyata dugaan Naruto salah—salah besar. Bahkan hanya karena melihat cincin pertunangannya, Sakura bisa menangis. Ia ingin bersama Naruto. Ingin sekali, kalau saja...**

**A/N: terinspirasi dari MV Big Bang – Haru Haru**

**X.x.X**

"_Naruto ... kita ... putus, ya..."_ Serasa tersambar petir di siang bolong saat Naruto mendengar perkataan Sakura tersebut. Putus? Itu tidak mungkin! Mereka bahkan sudah bertunangan!

Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Perkataan Sakura dua minggu yang lalu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Ia tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura memutuskan hubungan mereka secara tiba-tiba? Apa yang ia perbuat? Apakah ia berselingkuh? Tidak—bukan, Naruto bukan pria yang seperti itu. Ia tidak mungkin selingkuh. Lalu apa? Naruto merasa bahwa ia tak berbuat apapun yang mengancam hubungan mereka.

Yang terpikirkan Naruto saat ini adalah pria itu. Pria yang kembali pulang ke Jepang—setelah dua tahun berada di Amerika—satu bulan yang lalu. Sahabatnya—Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Naruto berteriak dalam hati! Sasuke bukan pria seperti itu! Ia tak kan mungkin merebut kekasih sahabatnya! Terlebih lagi, Sasuke tahu bahwa ia dan Sakura sudah bertunangan.

Naruto tidak begitu saja mengambil kesimpulan. Seminggu sebelum mereka putus, Naruto tidak sengaja melihat Sakura dan Sasuke sedang makan siang bersama di sebuah kafe. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Dulu—memang—Sakura dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan khusus. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Sakura kini mencintai Naruto. Tunggu—

—apakah Sakura sudah tak mencintainya lagi? Kalau begitu, untuk apa Sakura menerima pinangan Naruto?

Naruto menatap laptopnya yang sedari tadi menyala. Ia menghela napas berat. Pikirannya terlalu penuh akhir-akhir ini. Selain urusan pekerjaan, tentu saja tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Naruto memegang cincin yang tersemat manis di jari manisnya. Ia harus mencari tahu. Ya, mencari tahu. Sebab Sakura memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Dan kalaupun itu disebabkan oleh Sasuke, ia tak segan-segan untuk melabrak Sasuke—saat itu juga.

**X.x.X**

"_Ah, sudah waktunya jam makan siang," gumamnya pelan. Pemuda berkulit tan itu pun membereskan berkasnya dan beranjak keluar ruangan. Ia menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan jam tangannya. Seketika itu juga ia tersentak, teringat akan sesuatu._

"_Oh ya ampun! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa! Hari ini aku ada rapat! Setengah jam lagi pula!" serunya. Untung di sana sepi. Karena kalau tidak, mungkin para pegawai yang melihatnya akan menganggap 'ada sesuatu' pada diri direktur mereka ini._

_Awalnya Naruto ingin ke kantin kantor seperti biasa. Tapi, ia yakin kalau kantin itu sudah penuh. Lagipula, Naruto sudah agak bosan dengan makanan di kantin kantor. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk makan di luar kantor saja._

_Naruto turun menggunakan lift ke lantai satu. Para pegawai yang melihatnya segera memberi hormat padanya. Walaupun Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, itu mampu membuat pegawai wanita yang melihatnya berteriak dalam hati._

_Naruto mencari kafe terdekat dengan kantornya atau setidaknya restoran. Ternyata ada satu! Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Kafe tersebut bisa dibilang kecil. Dan dinding bagian depannya berupa kaca tebal. Warna dominan kafe tersebut adalah _soft orange_. Warna pastel yang memberikan kesan hangat._

_Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kafe tersebut. Tepat saat ia akan membuka pintu, ia melihat dua sosok yang familiar baginya. Seorang gadis cantik berambut _soft pink_ yang sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan pemuda berambut _raven_ bertubuh tegap. Naruto dapat langsung mengenali mereka berdua. Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke._

_Naruto mengurungkan niatnya. Tangannya yang tergantung di udara ia turunkan perlahan. Kemuian, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantor—memutuskan untuk makan di kantin kantor saja. Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan ke arah ia datang. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa ada sepasang _onyx_ dan _emerald _yang menatap kepergiannya._

**X.x.X**

Naruto kembali mengingat peristiwa itu. Ia terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu hanya makan siang biasa. Namun pikiran-pikiran lain mengusiknya.

_Ah, sudahlah. Sepertinya aku saja yang berlebihan_.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk. Seorang wanita cantik merambut merah masuk dengan santainya. "Okaasan, ada apa?"

"Ini sudah waktunya makan siang! Ayo cepat turun, Minato sudah menunggu," ujar Kushina. Naruto mengangguk. Ia berjalan mengikuti ibunya.

**X.x.X**

"Silakan masuk," ujar seseorang di dalam ruangannya dengan suara datar. Seseorang bersurai _pink_ menyembulkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Seulas senyuman tipis terpatri di wajah orang yang sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya tersebut. "Sudah kuduga itu kau."

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura itu pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada orang tersebut. Senyum pun mengembang di wajahnya. "Sasuke, apa kau sibuk?"

"Tidak juga. Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung. Sasuke mempersilakan Sakura duduk di salah stau sofa di sana. Ia sendiri pun mengikuti Sakura dan duduk di hadapannya. "Hah, Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi..."

"Kau datang hanya untuk mengeluhkan masalahmu?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Sakura bergidik ngeri dan langsung mengangkat tangannya sebatas dada. "T-tidak, bukan itu maksudku."

"Aku ... hanya bingung. Sekarang, aku sudah tidak bisa bersama Naruto lagi dan aku akan—"

"Cukup. Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan." Sasuke mengusap wajahnya lelah. "Kita bicarakan di luar saja, bagaimana? Jam makan siang." Sakura mengangguk setuju. Baru saja ia akan mengantakan sesuatu, pintu ruang kerja Sasuke diketuk pelan. Sasuke mengerang pelan. Kenapa ia harus menerima tamu lagi sih?

"Uchiha-san, ini saya." Sasuke terkesiap. Kemudian ia berdiri dan membukakan pintu.

Tangan ramping gadis yang menjabat sebagai sekretarisnya itu tergantung di udara, hendak mengetuk pintu—awalnya, sampai pintu itu terbuka oleh pemiliknya. Gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata itu sedikit mendongak untuk melihat atasannya yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Ada apa, Uzumaki-san?"

"Saya lupa memberitahu Direktur. Anda ada rapat pada jam makan siang—"

"Apa?"

"M-maaf, Direktur. Saya sudah mencoba pada jam lain, tapi tidak bisa."

"Baiklah, kembali ke pekerjaanmu. Bilang pada mereka aku akan menghadiri rapat itu," jawab Sasuke tegas. Karin pun mengangguk dan kembali pada pekerjaannya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dan memberikan tatapan bersalah. Sakura tersenyum mengerti. "Tak apa. Mungkin lain kali."

"Ah! Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang. Kau harus bersiap-siap," Sakura terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "sepertinya aku mulai lapar. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk dan menyingkir dari ambang pintu. Tepat satu langkah setelah Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar, Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Eh?"

"Tak apa? Tak perlu kutemani?" Memang ia bertanya dengan nada yang biasa saja. Namun tersirat nada khawatir di dalamnya. Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia melepas genggaman Sasuke dengan lembut. "Tentu saja. Aku, kan tidak selemah itu."

Sakura pun mulai berjalan menjauh. Sasuke menatap punggung orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu. Rambut indahnya yang dulu sepinggang kini menjadi sebahu. Jauh lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Kemudian, ia pun segera menuju ruang rapat.

**X.x.X**

Naruto menatap ponsel di genggamannya dengan tatapan heran. Ia pun kembali memencet nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala sekali lagi. Namun suara dari operatorlah yang ia dengar. _Heh, Sasuke, kenapa kau susah sekali dihubungi sih?_

Naruto menaruh ponselnya di meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya perlahan. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat kusut. Ia menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya. _Padahal aku ingin makan siang bersama dengannya. Ck, kemana sih orang itu?_

Naruto tersentak. Ia teringat seseorang yang mungkin bisa diajaknya makan siang bersama. Naruto pun tersenyum. Ia pun memencet nomor telepon yang sangat dikenalnya. Untuk sesaat ia tersenyum mengingat wajah orang yang diteleponnya itu.

'Nomor yang Anda hubungi—'

Naruto memencet tombol merah di ponselnya. Ia menggeram kesal. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kedua orang ini kompak mematikan ponselnya? Jangan-jangan benar. Ia—gadis itu—sudah mulai merajut kembali kisah cintanya dengan sahabatnya. Jangan-jangan penyebab putusnya hubungan mereka adalah karena sahabatnya? Sasuke? Dan gadis itu—Sakura—benar-benar serius dengan keputusannya memutuskan hubungan mereka?

Naruto melempar ponselnya dengan kesal. Hah, hari ini begitu melelahkan. Ia ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu! Ia ingin mendengar penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya dari gadis itu! Harus!

Naruto bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya yang sempat ia lempar tadi. Ia pun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan langsung keluar kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Orang tuanya yang melihat hal itu hanya terheran-heran dengan tingkah anaknya.

**X.x.X**

Naruto mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang tinggi. Ia terus menggeram kesal dan mengumpat dalam hatinya. Beberapa kali ia terlihat memukul stirnya. Terkadang mengusap wajahnya.

_Sakura harus ada di rumahnya! Harus ada!_ Sepertinya ia tak sadar bahwa ia tak menggunakan sufix 'chan' seperti biasanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke sana, Naruto sudah sampai di depan kediaman Sakura. Kemudian ia memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari sana dan segera turun. Dengan tak sabar ia menekan _interphone_ yang tertempel di dinding luar rumah—mantan—tunangannya itu.

"Siapa?" Wajah Tsunade muncul di layar _interphone_ tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat lelah tapi langsung berubah cerah saat mengetahui siapa yang datang. "Naruto! Tunggulah, aku akan membukakan pagarnya!"

Di telinga Naruto, derap langkah kaki berlari Tsunade sangat terdengar jelas. Diikuti oleh suara terbukanya pintu utama rumah tersebut. Tsunade tersenyum dan membukakan pintu pagarnya. "Ayo, masuk."

Naruto tersenyum menatap Tsunade. Mereka berjalan berdampingan. "Ada perlu apa ke sini?"

"Ah, Obachan ini. Berarti kalau aku tidak ada perlu aku tidak boleh ke sini, ya?" goda Naruto. Tsunade terkikik pelan. "Dasar kau ini."

"Obachan, apa Sakura ada?" tanya Naruto hati-hati. Sejenak langkah kaki Tsunade terhenti, mau tak mau Naruto pun ikut berhenti. "S-Sakura? Ia ada di kamarnya."

Naruto diam saja. Ia tak merespon apa-apa. Tadi, baru saja, saat ia bertanya mengenai Sakura, atmosfer di sana mendadak berubah. Naruto merasakannya. Sangat merasakannya.

Langkah kaki Tsunade yang diikuti Naruto kini semakin memasuki kediaman keluarga itu. Tsunade mengantarkan Naruto tepat ke depan kamar Sakura. Tsunade tersenyum kecil sebelum ia pergi menjauh meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Kalau kalian lebih teliti melihatnya, pasti kalian akan menemukannya. Raut wajah Tsunade yang sedih saat menatap punggung Naruto.

_Padahal aku sangat mengharapkanmu menjadi menantuku..._

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran tersebut. Sudahlah, yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi. Dan Tsunade menghargai keputusan putrinya untuk memutuskan Naruto, walau ia tahu pasti Sakura lebih sedih dari dirinya, Naruto, atau siapapun itu. Ia pun menghela napas dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Naruto bergeming. Entah kenapa ia menjadi terdiam. Tak melakukan apa-apa padahal tadi ia sudah bertekad akan menyelesaikan semuanya di sini. Padahal tadi ia begitu emosi. Tapi sekarang ia bahkan terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas berat. Ia pun mulai mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

_Tok. Tok._

"Okaasan?" sahut suara di dalam. Oh Ya Tuhan! Betapa Naruto merindukan suara gadis ini! Entah sadar atau tidak, Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri.

_Cklek._

Pintu itu pun terbuka. Mata gadis itu membulat saat menyadari siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Yang pasti itu bukan ibunya. "N-N-Naruto?"

"H-Hai, S-Sakura-chan." Tanpa sadar Naruto tergagap. Entah kenapa mereka berdua menjadi kikuk. Mereka berdua pun kini diselimuti rasa canggung—karena sudah lama tak mengobrol, _maybe?_ Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Ada apa? Mau apa kau ke sini?"

Naruto bahkan tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Sakura menggunakan nada yang dingin dan datar? Apa ia sudah ketularan Sasuke? Oh My, kenapa Sasuke lagi, Sasuke lagi?

Meskipun begitu, _emerald_ tersebut tak mampu menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya pada apa saja, asalkan jangan Naruto. Naruto mendengus. "Bisa kita bicara di luar?"

Sakura sedikit tersentak. Dan sepertinya ia tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Naruto. Sakura menggangguk pelan. "Baiklah, kau tunggu aku sepuluh menit."

Naruto mengangguk sebelum pintu kamar itu tertutup kembali. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan bersender di dinding. Mata menatap langit-langit. Tatapannya berubah sedih.

Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu yang baru saja ia tutup. Ia tertunduk dan mendadak tubuhnya menjadi lemas. Ia pun jatuh terduduk. Sakura memegangi dadanya yang entah kenapa mendadak sesak saat melihat wajah pemuda itu. Ia mencengkram bajunya sendiri. Sakura menggigit bibirnya saat ia menyadari bahwa wajah dan matanya mulai memanas. Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang, berusaha merilekskan diri walau tak sepenuhnya berhasil. Entah sejak kapan napasnya menjadi memburu.

Tak mau lama-lama dalam keadaan seperti itu, Sakura akhirnya berdiri. Ia mengusap sudut matanya yang ternyata hampir meneteskan air mata. Sakura berusaha menguatkan hati. Ia berjalan menuju lemarinya dan memilih baju yang akan dia pakai bersama Naruto nanti.

Ia tak mengenakan riasan yang berarti kecuali bedak dan _lipgloss_ berwarna pink muda. Sakura menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin. Wajah yang semakin lama semakin tirus membuatnya tampak lemah. Kulitnya pun semakin pucat. Sakura menatap sisir yang tersimpan rapi di samping bedaknya. Dulu, hampir setiap saat ia menyisir rambutnya walau sebenarnya sudah rapi. Sisir pun sudah menjadi salah satu benda yang wajib berada di tasnya. Namun, kini berbeda. Ia justru menghindari benda yang disebut sisir tersebut.

_Cklek._

Pintu itu pun kembali terbuka. Sakura muncul di hadapan Naruto dengan tampilan yang berbeda. Naruto tersenyum tipis saat melihatnya. Di matanya saat ini, Sakura terlihat sangat cantik. "Kau masih tetap seperti biasanya—"

Sakura mendongak untuk menatap pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya tersebut. Ia menunggu kata-kata yang akan diucapkan oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

"—cantik. Dan akan selalu cantik, seperti bunga sakura."

Sakura dapat merasakan kalau pipinya memanas saat mendengar pujian Naruto tadi. Namun, ia berusaha mengabaikannya. Walaupun begitu, dengan hanya mengingatnya saja ia sudah kembali memerah.

"Ehem," deheman Sakura mampu membuat perhatian Naruto teralihkan, "kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Hanya restoran sushi yang tak terlalu jauh dari sini," jawabnya. Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Mereka pun mulai berjalan berdampingan. Tiba-tiba, Sakura merasa tubuhnya mulai menghangat, terutama hatinya. Dan itu berasal dari satu titik, yaitu tangannya. Sakura menatap tangannya yang kini tengah digenggam lembut dengan Naruto. Ia tersenyum tipis dan membalas genggaman tersebut. _Tolong Tuhan, biarkan saja seperti ini walau sebentar..._

Naruto tak menyangka Sakura akan membalas genggamannya. Diam-diam Naruto tersenyum. Walaupun sekarang terasa hangat, namun terasa dingin di sisi yang lain. Tapi ... Naruto tak mengetahui kenapa ia bisa merasakannya.

**X.x.X**

Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan ke objek lain, tak mampu untuk menatap mata satu sama lain. Sakura menunduk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas bagian bawah roknya. Mendadak dadanya kembali sesak dan napasnya terengah-engah. Matanya kembali memanas. Berbeda dengan Naruto. Rahang pemuda tersebut mengeras. Giginya bergeletuk. Tangannya pun terkepal. Pikirannya mendadak kalut. Ia pun mengusap wajahnya. "Jadi ... perkiraanku benar, ya?"

"_Gomen ... gomen ... gomen..._" Sakura mengucapkan kata itu berulang-ulang sampai Naruto bosan mendengarnya. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya pun menetes perlahan, membingkai wajah tirusnya. Ia mulai sesenggukan. Naruto mendengus kesal. Tak mau membuat pikirannya semakin terbebani, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi. Lebih baik ia tenggelam dalam lautan berkas-berkas pekerjaan daripada harus seperti ini.

"Aku pergi." Dua kata yang baru saja Naruto ucapkan mampu membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan mata yang masih tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Mata yang seolah-olah berkata 'aku menyesal'. Naruto berdiri, bahkan ia tak menatapnya sama sekali. Sakura semakin menangis. Ia menunduk dan meremas roknya lebih kuat. Satu tangan yang lainnya membekap mulutnya, berusaha meredam suara tangisnya. Percakapan beberapa saat yang lalu kembali teringat di benaknya.

"_Saat ini aku tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi. Langsung saja, aku ingin tahu apa yang membuatmu memutuskan hubungan kita. Padahal kita sudah bertunangan." Naruto menatap Sakura tajam. Ia menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya—atau pernyataannya?—barusan. Mendadak Sakura merasa paru-parunya kosong seketika. Ia menghirup udara lebih banyak, berusaha mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa kosong itu. Ia tahu, pasti Naruto akan menanyakan hal ini, cepat atau lambat. Namun, apa yang harus ia jawab? Ia tak bisa menjawab dengan jujur. Walaupun ia ingin, ia tak mampu untuk mengatakannya. Ia juga tak ingin, membuat pemuda di hadapannya ini menjadi sedih._

"_Itu ... itu karena ...," Sakura menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi..."_

_Kata-kata tersebut terasa pahit di lidah Sakura. Kalau bisa, ia sama sekali tak ingin mengucapkan hal itu. "Aku ... mencintai Sasuke. Aku mencintainya..."_

_Wajah Naruto yang sudah pucat menjadi semakin pucat. Oh, jadi itu alasannya? Kalau begitu, kenapa ia tak menolak saja pinangannya!_

_Naruto menunduk dan mendengus kesal. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menyunggingkan senyum pahit. "Oh, begitu ...?"_

Sakura sadar, kini dirinya sudah menjadi pusat perhatian dan diperhatikan oleh semua pengunjung restoran, begitu juga dengan para pelayan restoran. Sakura berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya, begitulah seterusnya sampai ia merasa bahwa dirinya sudah agak tenangan. Sakura memutuskan untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Ia tak suka membuang-buang makanan. Walaupun, sushi yang terkenal enak dari restoran tersebut kini malah terasa hambar di mulutnya.

Tapi, apakah Naruto tidak memperhatikan jari manis Sakura? Apakah ia percaya begitu saja atas apa yang dikatakannya? Di jari manis Sakura masih ada. Di sana masih tersemat ... cincin pertunangan berwarna perak yang dihiasi oleh permata _shappire_ kesukaan Sakura...

**X.x.X**

Semakin Sasuke menenangkannya, semakin keras pula tangisan gadis itu. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menenangkan gadis ini. Jujur saja, ia tak tahu cara menenangkan seorang gadis. Walaupun gadis ini pernah menjadi pacarnya, tapi ia tak pernah melihat gadis ini menangis. Sasuke semakin bingung. Ia menjadi panik saat tangisan gadis ini tak kunjung berhenti. Ia mengelus punggung Sakura lembut, seolah berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan yang ia punya. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Sakura tak kunjung menghentikan tangisnya. "Sakura ... tenanglah..."

Permintaan Sasuke ini hanya dijawab oleh tangisan Sakura. Ia tahu apa yang membuat Sakura menangis sampai seperti ini. Ia langsung datang begitu Sakura meneleponnya sambil menangis meminta seseorang menghiburnya. Untung saja jadwal Sasuke tak terlalu padat di kantor. Walau tetap saja masih ada berkas-berkas yang harus ia kerjakan. "S-Sasuke... Aku mencintainya ... aku mencintainya... Aku tak mau berpisah dengannya ... aku tak mau..."

Bicara gadis itu mulai melantur. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Padahal ini masalahku dan Naruto ... tapi kau malah terlibat. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf..."

"Tak apa, aku tak keberatan. Kalian, kan sahabatku," timpal Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sakura yang sedari tadi menunduk kini mendongakkan kepalanya dan balas tersenyum. "_Arigatou..._"

"Apa kau sudah mulai agak tenangan?" tanyanya lembut. Sakura mengangguk dan mengusap air mata yang mulai mengering di wajahnya. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengusap kepalanya lembut. "Sebaiknya kau basuh wajahmu. Kau jelek sekali."

"Ahaha, iya. Aku pasti terlihat kusut dan jelek," balasnya. Mereka pun mencari keran air di taman tersebut. Setelah didapatkannya, Sakura membasuh wajahnya sampai wajahnya terlihat agak segaran. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke. Ia menatap jarinya yang masih tersemat cincin pertunangan miliknya. Wajahnya kembali sedih. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu berniat menghibur sekaligus mengejeknya, "Oh tidak. Kurasa aku haru beli jaket baru. Jaketku yang ini sudah basah kuyup oleh air mata seseorang. Dan sepertinya sekarang akan bertambah basah."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar gumaman Sasuke. Ia meninju pelan bahu Sasuke. "Dasar."

Tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, mau tak mau Sasuke pun ikut berhenti. "Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan cincin ini?"

"Memangnya kau mau apa?"

"Setiap aku melihatnya, aku selalu ingin menangis. Aku tidak mungkin membuangnya juga tidak mungkin menyimpannya. Oh ya, apa menurutmu Naruto masih menyimpan cincin ini?"

"Bagaimana kalau dititipkan padaku? Tapi aku tidak bisa menyimpannya terlalu lama. Ini cincinmu dan suatu saat aku harus mengembalikannya. Cincin Naruto? Tentu saja ia masih menyimpannya," jawab Sasuke. "Ia tak mungkin membuangnya. Karena ia sangat mencintaimu."

"Kau menghiburku. Tapi kata-kata 'Naruto sangat mencintaiku' membuatku ingin meneteskan air mata lagi," canda Sakura.

"Sudah, jangan menangis terus. Stok air matamu banyak sekali sih?"

"Ahaha," timpal Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. Sakura pun melepas cincin di jarinya dengan perasaan enggan. Ia pun menyerahkan cincin tersebut pada Sasuke. "Tolong, jaga baik-baik, ya. Jangan sampai hilang."

"Tentu saja." Sasuke pun memasukkan cincin tersebut ke saku jaketnya. Baru saja mereka akan berjalan kembali, ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti di depan taman. Mata mereka berdua membulat saat tahu itu mobil siapa. _Oh tidak, itu mobil Naruto, batin mereka berdua._

Naruto keluar dari mobil dan melangkah mendekati mereka berdua yang diam membeku. Rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya yang terkepal sudah gatal ingin meninju seseorang. Matanya menatap tajam pada mata Sasuke. Langkahnya pun semakin mendekati mereka berdua.

Di mata Sakura, Naruto terlihat seperti sedang menahan amarah—dan itu benar. Kini Naruto sudah berada di hadapan mereka. Baginya, ekspresi wajah Naruto saat ini terlihat menyeramkan. Sakura tidak pernah melihat Naruto yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan tiba-tiba—

_Buagh!_

"Kyaa!" Sakura memekik tertahan. Sasuke jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Ia tak mencoba melawannya. Silakan Naruto meninjunya sepuasnya.

"Bangun kau, Sasuke!" Nada suara Naruto naik satu oktaf. Sakura mundur selangkah. Naruto benar-benar dikuasai amarah. Naruto menarik paksa kerah kemeja Sasuke dan kembali meninjunya.

_Buagh!_

"Tak kusangka sahabatku berbuat seperti itu," ujar Naruto dengan nada meremehkan. Ia menekankan kata 'sahabat' pada perkataannya tadi.

"Cih." Naruto menjatuhkan Sasuke begitu saja ke tanah. Ia merapikan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan. Ia menatap mereka berdua tajam sebelum pergi menjauh dari mereka berdua.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terdiam. Ia memegang pundak Sasuke lembut. "Tak apa."

Ia mengerti apa yang sedang Sakura pikirkan. "Naruto pantas berbuat seperti ini."

"Diamlah, aku punya plester," ujar Sakura sambil mencari plester yang ia simpan di tas kecilnya. Setelah menemukannya, ia pun segera memasangkan plester tersebut. Sakura menatap Sasuke khawatir. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada punggung Naruto—kurasa bukan punggung Naruto. Ternyata Naruto sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam seperti tadi. Pandangan Sakura dan Naruto bertemu. Kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum benar-benar pergi menuju mobilnya dan meninggalkan taman tersebut.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Kemudian ia membantu Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan taman tersebut. Baru saja sepuluh langkah mereka berjalan, Sakura menghentikan jalannya. Ia tampak menyentuh bagian bawah hidungnya. Matanya membulat saat ia menatap jarinya yang kini diselimuti cairan hangat kental berwarna merah. Tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi buram dan keseimbangannya menjadi tidak stabil. Samar-samar ia mendengar Sasuke menyerukan namanya dengan wajah yang khawatir. "Sakura!"

Dan sebelum ia benar-benar pingsan, ia merasa bahwa ada kehangatan yang menjalari dirinya. Ia jatuh di pelukan Sasuke.

**X.x.X**

_Prang!_

Naruto meninju cermin kamar mandinya sampai pecah. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya yang terlihat tak teratur di cermin tersebut. Giginya bergeletuk kesal.

_Sial! Sial! Sial!_

Napasnya semakin memburu dan mendadak ia menjadi terengah-engah.

"Argh!" teriaknya. Naruto berusaha mengeluarkan semua hal yang membuatnya penat melalui teriakannya. Tapi yang ada ia menjadi lelah sendiri. Lelah fisik, juga lelah batin. Naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandinya. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang dan membuka laci di meja kecil di sampingnya. Ia mengeluarkan kotak P3K dan membalut tangannya sendiri dengan perban.

Baru saja ia selesai membalut tangannya, ponselnya berbunyi. Saat ia melihatnya, ternyata Sasuke meneleponnya. Naruto menatapnya acuh. Ia pun merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan memejamkan matanya.

Ponsel itu tak berhenti berbunyi. Naruto sampai kesal sendiri. Ia menekan tombol _reject _pada ponselnya, barulah ponsel itu berhenti berbunyi. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke kembali meneleponnya. Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Apa sih maunya orang ini!"

Ia kembali menekan tombol merah tersebut. Hampir saja ia mematikan ponselnya kalau saja Sasuke tidak mengirimkannya _email._

**Mail Inbox: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Subject: Sakura!**

**Tolong angkat teleponku! Ini soal Sakura! Dan ini penting!**

Naruto mendecih. Tak beberapa lama kemudian ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Naruto mengangkatnya telepon tersebut dengan malas. "_Moshi-moshi._ Apa? Apa yang penting?"

'_Sakura masuk rumah sakit! Sekarang ia sedang berada di ruang operasi lantai tiga! Cepatlah datang ke Konoha International Hospital!'_

"Apa? Sakura masuk rumah sakit? B-baiklah! Aku akan segera ke sana!" Sambungan pun terputus secara sepihak. Naruto dengan cepat mencari kunci mobilnya dan turun ke garasi. Wajahnya pucat. Dan ia tak mengerti kenapa Sakura masuk rumah sakit. Kenapa? Kenapa bukan Sasuke? Yang ia tonjok tadi, kan Sasuke. Kenapa Sakura yang masuk rumah sakit?

"Arrgh! Apa maksudnya semua ini!" serunya sambil mempercepat laju mobilnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Setelah memakirkan mobilnya, ia pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan mencari lift.

"Sial! Kenapa liftnya rusak!" Naruto pun akhirnya berlari mencari tangga darurat. Ia tak peduli kakinya akan pegal atau peluh akan membasahi bajunya. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah Sakura.

**X.x.X**

_Sudah lantai tiga!_

Naruto pun segera mencari ruang operasi yang dimaksud. Baru saja ia akan belok di koridor terakhir, ia bertemu Sasuke. Larinya pun berhenti. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Mata _shappire_-nya bertemu pandang dengan mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Naruto menghela napas. Ia bermaksud untuk mengacuhkan Sasuke.

_Grep._

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangannya. Mau tak mau Naruto pun berbalik. Sasuke membalik tangan Naruto. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari jaketnya dan meletakkannya di atas tangan Naruto. Naruto menatapnya heran.

"Ini, kan cincin pertunangan Sakura," gumamnya.

"Ya, awalnya ia menitipkannya padaku. Katanya ia tak mau terus-terusan menangis jika melihat cincin ini. Cincin ini memang miliknya, tapi sepertinya kau juga berhak menyimpannya."

"Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus menangis? Kenapa aku harus menyimpan cincin miliknya? Sebenarnya kenapa Sakura masuk rumah sakit?" Begitu banyak yang ingin Naruto tanyakan. Tapi hanya kata-kata itulah yang bisa ia tanyakan pada orang di hadapannya ini.

"Ia menangis karena cincin ini mengingatkannya padamu. Sebelumnya maaf, pertunangan kalian hancur, bukan karena Sakura sudah tak mencintaimu lagi." Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya pada Naruto.

"Lalu apa? Lalu karena apa! Itu semua karena kau, kan!"

"Karena ia baru saja divonis menderita kanker darah stadium tiga. Ia tak ingin membuatmu jauh lebih sedih jika ia terus bersamamu..." Wajah Naruto memucat. Naruto yakin ia tak memiliki masalah pendengaran. Bahkan ia tak tahu harus berekspresi apa sekarang.

"Ia ... begitu mencintaimu. Dan apa kau percaya? Saat ia mengatakan hal ini padaku, ia menangis kencang. Katanya lebih ia berpisah saja walau itu akan membuatnya bersedih. Ia ingin selalu bersamamu. Ia ingin sekali menikah dan menjadi pengantinmu... Tapi ia sadar ia tak bisa melakukannya. Dan cincin ini ... ia mempercayakannya padamu. Sebelum masuk ruang operasi, ia berbisik bahwa ia ingin kau yang menyimpan cincin ini untuk dirinya..."

Naruto mendadak lemas. Ingin sekali ia terduduk lemas kalau saja lampu ruang operasi Sakura tidak mati. Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh bersamaan. Dengan harap dokter membawa kabar baik bagi Sakura. Namun sepertinya itu hanyalah sebuah harapan...

Seorang gadis cantik kini tengah tertidur lelap dengan wajah damainya di ranjang yang didorong oleh beberapa suster. Naruto tak mempercayai apa yang ada di hadapannya. Wajahnya bahkan lebih pucat lagi. Begitu pun Sasuke. Yang ditakutkan mereka berdua pun datang.

Naruto berjalan gontai menghampiri Sakura. Ia membelai lembut wajah cantik Sakura. Semakin lama, pandangannya semakin mengabur. Pandangannya telah dihalangi oleh air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Naruto pun jatuh terduduk. Air mata yang sedari tadi menghalangi pandangannya pun mulai menetes.

"Sakura..."

Sasuke pun menghampiri sahabatnya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Ia tentu sangat sedih—apalagi Naruto. Ia pun hanya bisa menunduk dan menyesali kepergian Sakura. Kedua pemuda ini sangat sedih dan terpukul melihat kenyataan yang ada di hadapan mereka. Kalau saja bisa diketahui lebih cepat... Kalau saja mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu...

Dan itu hanya 'kalau saja'...

Tak ada manusia yang bisa merubah takdir...

**Owari**

Bawa fic baru bukannya happy end malah sad end mulu. Hadeeuhh...

Saran aku nih ya, tonton aja deh MV-nya. Yang tentunya berkali-kali lipat lebih baik dari fic ancur ini. Kasian GD-nya, dia keliatan sedih banget. Scene yang bikin menyentuh di MV-nya itu pas GD sama ceweknya nge-flashback (?). Dulu mereka bahagia, tapi sekarang udah nggak bisa. Huwaa! Sedih banget! Apalagi liriknya. Menyentuh hati! *ini kenapa malah melenceng kemana-mana sih?*

Oh ya sudahlah, aku mau ngucapin sesuatu.

Akhir kata, review please~ *dihajar massa*


End file.
